Ours
by lineonthecanvas
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Yuri Manga', about what would happen with the three childhood friends after that. (Umi X Honoka X Kotori)


**Requested by NicoXMaki. continuation of what happen after 'Of Yuri Manga'**

There are three girls in the room; one working her butt off on some papers whiles the other two watching her every move intensely.

"Ugh…" Honoka grunted, reading the umpteenth hell of papers the bluenette told her to review. It was obvious as day that the ginger head would collapse anytime soon based on the countless pile of papers waiting to be reviewed by her. There's lot of times when she lost her focus and she had to review all the way back from the beginning.

At the far end of the room, Kotori sat with both hands supporting her chin. She had a worried look on her face, knowing that her beloved childhood friend is nearly at her limit. She had this urge feeling to rush over to Honoka's side and comfort her, but the bluenette has foreseen that and so she was forced to sit on her current seat at the moment which in radius five meters from Honoka's. _Hang in there, Honoka-chan_, she silently cheered, letting out a worried sigh.

Pretty far from the ash-grey haired girl, but not to the ginger head, Umi leans against the wall with one hand folded over her chest. She had papers in her other hand, the ones Honoka has reviewed, and currently double-checked to make sure Honoka _did_ no mistake with her work. Not that she didn't trust the ginger head, it just Honoka is always full of surprises, be it a good one or not. The last time something like this happened; Honoka misplaced some club's monthly budgets and Umi had to spend the rest of the day working on the papers while writing apology letters to each of the club.

Umi took a glance every now and then, making sure Honoka's still doing her job. And that only made the atmosphere worsen.

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan" Kotori was the first to break the silence, standing up to face her beloved childhood friends. Umi looked at her with questioning look while Honoka silently thanked her for breaking the atmosphere, even just for a _little_ while.

"What is it, Kotori?" Umi asked, placing the papers she has checked on the table in front of her.

"I think Honoka-chan is already at her limit"

"Kotori-chan…" _Thank you_, Honoka cried. She was about to say more but silenced by the glare Umi gave her.

"That won't do, Kotori. I said I won't let her away this time, and I always keep my words"

"W-well…" Kotori smiled, her brain working it's best to find something to make the ginger head better. "I think…I should go buy some drinks. Do you want something in particular?"

"I'd like the usual" Umi answered, turning to the ginger head. "Honoka?"

"Me too, I'd like the usual"

"Okay, I'll be going then" Kotori forced a smile, excusing herself out of the room.

It was then that the bluenette collapsed to her seat, putting her hand over her head. Honoka turned at her with alarmed look. "Umi-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" She nodded, turning her head down to avoid the ginger head's worried eyes. "You can keep going"

"…Okay" Honoka gave her a hesitant answer before going back to her work, sometimes she would cast worried glance over the bluenette. Umi sat with her hand still placed on her head, her eyes pointed outside the window. Her head hurts, and it happens often the past few weeks. She had consulted to a doctor about this once, and it seems didn't work. She also asked Kotori before, and the girl only said with a smile; '_I think Umi-chan should stop worrying and make everything clear already'_. It's been in her head ever since then, and despite Kotori saying she should make everything clear, she herself wasn't even sure with what Kotori was talking about.

She had paid the thought more efforts, and she remembers the pain first came when Honoka announced that they'd form a school idol unit. It didn't stop there; the pain even goes worse as μ's grown in number of members. From the three of them, then Hanayo, and then Rin and Maki―

"Ah" She mumbled low enough that the ginger head on her side couldn't hear her. There is a realization look on her face as she turned her focus to the girl beside her. Now she understood everything.

_Nishikino Maki,_ she thought. And now with a certain red head filled her head, she felt her heart throbbing. It wasn't the throb you would feel every time you see your crush; it was something more…something that you would feel when you found out your crush had another lover. It was the kind that shows Sonoda Umi is jealous with Nishikino Maki.

"Maki…"

"Eh?" She saw her childhood friend startled at her sudden call, turning her head with slightly blushed face. "Umi-chan?"

"Maki, what do you think of her, Honoka?"

"Err…" Honoka looked away, avoiding her bluenette friend's gaze. "Why so sudden…?"

"What is it, Honoka?" Umi repeated, by now she was leaning at the edge of her seat.

"W-well…Maki-chan, huh? I-I like her, of course, just like how I like you and Kotori-chan" Honoka stopped. Umi gulped, and it feels incredibly bitter as the blush on Honoka goes deeper. "Umi-chan, w-what are you―?!"

"Shut up" Umi growled, throwing herself over the ginger head. Jealously had taken control over her as she sat on Honoka's lap, staring down to Honoka's baby blue eyes with her own, dark amber eyes. Honoka looked up with horror on her eyes, she didn't know what to do since Umi never been this…aggressive before.

"U-Umi-chan?" Honoka called, unsure with what to say. Umi felt the table scratching her back and she kicked it away with her legs, throwing the papers that were on the table scattered to the floor.

"Honoka" Umi's voice was deep, and Honoka gulped down nervously. She was about to say something before the bluenette grabbed her ribbon and pulled her forward, meeting with her soft lips midway. Honoka gasped at the sudden kiss, her eyes grew wide as Umi massaged her lips with her own. Her fist fell to her side, each fingers stretched in nervousness. She didn't know what to do, and the need of air to her lungs starting to overpower her will to keep her mouth shut. At least Umi let her lips go by the time Honoka really at the edge to breathe.

And it didn't stop there; Honoka's eyes grew wider when Umi suddenly leaned back and bit her lower lip, causing Honoka to let out a pained moan. This however, used by the bluenette to slip her tongue inside, pushing Honoka's away to explore every single place she could explore with her own tongue.

"Huhi-haan" Honoka managed to call the bluenette even though the words seem unrecognizable. She looked up deep into Umi's amber eyes, and she could feel anger from the look of the bluenette gave her. Umi lets out another growl as a late response, sending shivers down the ginger head's spine.

She finally let go of the kiss, making sure she had sucked everything out from the ginger head's mouth. There was a thin trail of saliva drawn between their lips before it disappear when Honoka put her hand over her lips to wipe the saliva away. Umi panted heavily, placing her forehead against the ginger head. I_'ve took it all_, she thought. _The taste of Maki inside her mouth…_

She smiled to herself, having recollection of the ginger head sucked a certain red head's fingers a while ago. It was the reason why she went aggressive all of sudden. Yes, she is jealous of Nishikino Maki, their first year μ's member and composer of their group. Honoka is her and Kotori's childhood friend, _their_ childhood friend. They've been together ever since they could remember, and she knows they love each other. _There's no place for the fourth person, not even Nishikino Maki._

"Hya―" She shrieked when Honoka suddenly lift herself to her feet, pushing her against the table. She circled her arms around the bluenette and pulled her in for a kiss, a deeper one like Umi just gave her before. Too deep that Umi could hardly figure which is her mouth and which is Honoka's. Honoka growled when Umi pushed her and shifted their position, pinning the ginger head on the table. Having the girl under her power suddenly brought excitement to her and she could feel something grow moist on her south region.

Honoka wouldn't give up easily as the arms on Umi's neck circled tighter, pulling the girl even closer and deeper into the Kiss. Umi let out a deep moan when Honoka wrapped her legs around her, pulling her even more closer that there's no space left between her; it's like they've become one. She smirked at Honoka as she ran one hand along Honoka's side, the other one drawing circle on Honoka's thigh.

The battle for dominance continued for a few more seconds before a sound of door closed shut caught Umi's attention, not Honoka since the ginger head is now busy kissing and biting on the bluenette's neck. Umi looked up to meet her gaze with Kotori's surprised eyes.

"Koto-hngh" Umi groaned in pain when Honoka bit her neck real hard before licking the spot to ease the paint. Her attention only shifted from Kotori for a moment, and when she remembered about the ash-grey haired presence, she was surprised to see the girl standing in front of the table with both hands placed firmly on the table with their heads in between.

Umi didn't have much time to think when Kotori pulled Honoka up to a sitting position, forcing her to get up as well.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka called, glancing at her back. She shrieked when Kotori forced both her hands under the ginger head's blazer, finding its way towards Honoka's clothed breast. She couldn't think straight, especially when Umi placed herself back in between her legs, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. She almost lost her mind when she felt Kotori's tongue started drawing circle on her neck. She throws one of her hand on Umi's shoulder, while the other one wrapped around Kotori's neck. She let go from Umi's kiss, turning her head to the side to meet with Kotori's awaiting, hungry mouth. Umi, being left from the kiss, started nibbling on the girl's collarbone. Her left hand went to unbutton the girl's blazer, giving easier access to Kotori while the other right hand sneakily went under her skirt. Honoka moaned, feeling the bluenette's hand caressing her inner thigh.

Kotori growled, knowing what Umi just did to Honoka. Not wanting to lose, Kotori drags her left hand downward until it meets with Umi's inside the ginger head panties, battling for dominance with the girl's most feminine place. Honoka shivers, feeling the girls' hands inside her panties. She pulled her hand, the one on Umi's shoulder, downward to meet with the three but stopped on her stomach when her two childhood friends made a sudden entrance into her.

"Hya!" Honoka shrieked, clutching Kotori's hair hard. She could feel her hymen tearing slightly at the sudden intrusion. She looked down to see both her two childhood friends had their finger deep inside her.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori was worried. "Did it hurt?"

Honoka could only nods as she closed her eyes shut, bearing with the sudden pain. It wasn't that hurt actually, but she wasn't prepared to have two fingers deep inside her all of sudden.

"Honoka" Umi breathed into her face. "I'm sorry" She mumbled, slightly pulling her finger backward then push it inside, pumping her.

"Umi-chan" Kotori called with a worried look on her face as she turned to face Honoka. The ginger head still had her eyes closed as she leans her head on Kotori's shoulder. She had pained expression on her face.

"Sorry" Umi mumbled again, quicking the pace after a while. Honoka was jerking her body on Kotori's embrace while mumbling audible moans of pain.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori had enough. She pulled her finger out of Honoka before put it over Umi's, forcing the bluenette to keep still. She gave the bluenette one last worried look before anger start overpowering her, asking her to stop. Umi stared at her for a brief moment before turned towards the ginger head.

"Honoka?" Umi called, unsure what to say. "Are you o―" She didn't have time to say the proper question as Honoka suddenly pulled her in a kiss, silencing her. It was obvious that the ginger head was thinking through the kiss before she placed her hand over her two childhood friends', surprising the two.

"Don't" She mumbled between the kiss. "Please continue"

"But Honoka…"

"I'm okay" Honoka smiled, pulling away from the kiss to stare at the bluenette. "But please be gentle, it hurts"

"O-okay" Umi nodded before pushing her finger inside again, dragging Kotori's with hers this time. Honoka winced at the intrusion once again, and the two girls stopped to give her time to adapt. They started pumping the girl when Honoka gave them a slight nod, permitting them to continue.

One wouldn't think that they were all worried about hurting the ginger head just moments ago since right now the two girls were pumping the girl as fast as they could like there's no tomorrow. Honoka jerked her body in pleasure against Kotori as she gripped her hands on Umi's shoulder blades. She could hear her friends' heavy breath against her ears as she herself was moaning unstoppably from the fingering. She closed her eyes, seeing stars started forming inside her eyes signaling that she almost at her limit. Both Umi and Kotori growled, feeling the girl's inside tightening around their fingers. They throw a silent agreement towards each other, planning to finish the ginger head together. The room filled with Honoka's moans that growing louder, and the two girls know Honoka wouldn't last much longer.

"AAAA!" Honoka screamed, feeling her stomach exploded as she came into her two childhood friends' fingers. Her mouth gaped wide as wave of pleasures driven out of her, and when she finally done, she panted with her head leaned on Kotori's shoulder.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori breathed heavily against the ginger head's ear, having her own come too. She looked over at Umi who isn't any different than her. Kotori smiled, pushing her face forward to meet her lips with Umi's. The bluenette eagerly welcomed the invitation with closed eyes as she massaged the girl's lips with her own, tilting her head slightly to the side to deepen their kiss. Honoka's hands that were gripped against Umi's shoulder blade are now wrapping themselves around her waist as Honoka pulled her slightly into a hug, placing her head on Umi's left shoulder. Umi, feeling the warmth from her two childhood friends and now her lovers smiled against Kotori's lips. She opened her eyes, and that's when she saw _her_.

Nishikino Maki stood by the door, a hand over her mouth to silence her surprised gasp when she saw the three girls together. Umi saw her, and yet she had no intention to break the contact with the other two girls as the latter obviously had no idea with the redhead's presence in the room. She pulled the two closer, smirking as she watched the redhead took a step back. It was obvious the latter would collapse anytime soon.

_Honoka is ours. There's no fourth place for you, Nishikino._

* * *

**Hey guys, we meet again! (for some people, I guess)**

**This is a request (actually suggestion :D) from NicoXMaki. She/he gave me great ideas about what should happen after the first story, and I loved it! I was eager to write it, really. But sorry I couldn't finish it faster NicoXMaki-san since college is killing me. Even I wrote this in the middle of classes, with shivering fingers since the room's temperature was 15˚Celsius and it's very much cold since I live in equator region. But still, I hope you would like this :)**

**And everyone too, I really hope you'd like this despite lots of errors (again, sorry...) and thanks for sticking up 'til the end.**

**I love you all! XD**

**Until next time!**

**p.s; I'm inexperienced to write M-rated story so please understand me. I'd be glad to receive criticism if you find some errors though :)**


End file.
